IQ Test
by kawaiineko139
Summary: full summary inside..read and find out..r & r..ONESHOT!


I.Q Test

Summary: Natsume gave mikan something, and it was an I.Q. test… she needs help to prove Natsume she isn't an idiot, but then there's no one who could help her for their all busy, well not all though…but then she found out he could help her as well.

I don't own Gakuen Alice and this I.Q test… just this story.

"I was standing at the second letter of the alphabet, looking for the ring that fell at the middle of the river. At the end of the lake, the end of the day the ring was found before you! what's the answer?!"

"Idiot, Answer this within this day, it's really tricky but I know you have a brain somehow." Natsume said as he passed a paper with the tricky test.

"What?! within this day? How did I actually get in this mess?" Mikan said as she whines while Natsume just cover his ears.

"Will you stop whining idiot?! For hell's sake, my ears are bleeding already. By the way, you ask why? Well you told me persistently you aren't an idiot. Then show me how smart you are Polkadots." He said annoyed and while Mikan twitched an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Fine, but if I get the answer within this day, what will I get from you then?" she said while Natsume just walked away without saying another word and while smirking.

"The nerve of that guy, he didn't even bother answering my question. I wonder who could help me." She said as she saw her friends, Yuu and Anna together, holding hands.

"Hi Yuu, Anna, I see you two got together now, I'm glad." She sazid as she asked if they know the answer. They first look at each other then shrugged, then Mikan bid farewell and walked away while the two thought. _"Is she playing dense or not?"_

"Hmm, aha, I'll ask Nonoko then." She said as if on cue, she saw Nonoko with Koko laughing together and thought that they just got together. "_Weird, people rather my girl friends are together with my guy friends."_ She dismissed the thought and walked towards where her friends are.

"Hi, Nonoko, Koko, I guess you two are going out now? am I right?" she said while the two blushed crimson. "_That explains it."_ She thought while Nonoko broke the ice.

"Uhm, Mikan-chan, is there something wrong?" she asked as Mikan showed the paper that Natsume gave to her earlier.

"I'm sorry to bother you two though, but by any chance, do you know the answer to this? See it was quite tough and tricky." She said as Koko just smiled while Nonoko gave a confuse look.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, no can do, I don't know as well, gomen ne." Koko said but then he thought "_Mikan sure is dumb not to notice what it said here." _then he grabbed Nonoko's hand and bid farewell to her. As for Mikan, she walked away without getting a clue nor the answer itself.

"I'm sure Hotaru will not help me, she's together with Ruka-pyon for the past 3 months already plus I know their out at the central town right now. Poor Ruka-pyon, she must have been torturing her boyfriend again." She said as she went to the Sakura tree and tried to find the answer to the I.Q test Natsume gave to her.

"Lets see, "I was standing at the second letter of the alphabet, looking for the ring that fell at the middle of the river. At the end of the lake, the end of the day the ring was found before you! what's the answer?!" hmm, I wonder?!"

After 1 hour, an idea popped out.

"Aha, I was the first one then followed by L which is the second letter of the alphabet. Yay! I hope I got those two letters correct." She said as she continued answering the test.

Another 1 hour passed, and another idea popped.

"Ring, ring, ring, that's it, ring is round so it's gonna be O." she said as she cheered for herself again.

2 hours passed, she wanted to give up but she remembered it's not on her dictionary. So she still tries to answer the test.

"Stupid test, who does that jerk think he is, if I'm wrong then I'm wrong, no body is perfect right? Hmmm…middle of the river… pass, I don't know that." She said while she continued reading the test.

Another hour passed, it's almost 5 in the afternoon and she only got 3 letters.

"Waah! I hate this test that perverted jerk! The nerve of that guy! lets see, end of the lake, that must be E. way to go I have 4 letters, how many letters does it takes me to get the answer? Stupid test." She said to herself as she stood up, she saw Hotaru and Ruka together, she waved at them and walk to their direction. She asked the both of them and they both have pink lines on their faces, but manage to cover it.

"Idiot, he said answer it, were not supposed to help you with that, by the way I know you'll be shock or rather happy when you find out the answer, Mikan." Hotaru said as she genuinely smiled at Mikan who is so confuse and while Ruka smirked a little.

"Give him a chance, Sakura-san." He said as Mikan turned to him while she gave him a questioning look.

"Ruka-pyon, if you don't mind, since when did you learn to smirk?" she asked as Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Since we got together, idiot, now answer the test before the end of this day, he might changed his decision if you're not going to answer it. We have to go I still have to sell pictures and videos. Let's go bunny boy." She said as she grabbed Ruka's hand and start walking away and while Ruka is whining saying repeatedly don't call me that or something.

"_Shock, Happy? Give him a chance? Changed decisions?! I really don't get it! And my head is spinning! I started solving this for the past few hours and yet I only have 4 letters! Stupid test! What does that perverted jerk wanted to imply?"_ she thought as she walked but then she sensed that she was being followed, she turned around face to face with the black cat himself, Natsume Hyuuga.

"So, have you thought of the answer already, strawberry printed girl?" he asked as he smirked while Mikan was red in embarrassment.

"I still haven't you perverted freak." She said as she turned around and started to walk away, but then, a hand grab her by her wrist and pull her closer to him.

"Natsume, Let go!!! Grrrrr…. Hyuuga!" she said as continue to struggle but then, Natsume is far stronger than her.

"Shut it polka dots, you want to here the answer or what?" he asked as she pause for a while.

"Okay then, just let me out of your grip, I'll listen to you." she said as Natsume freed her from his tight grip but he kinda hesitated before doing so.

"Hn, here is the answer." He said as he whisper to her ear which made her widened her eyes in shock.

"Did you get it? Idiot?" he asked as she looked at him, blinked twice then shouts.

"Huh?! How?! I really don't get it! You're joking right?" she asked as Natsume explained.

"Stupid Polka dots of course I'm not joking, not now at least." He said as Mikan was so shocked to retort or to fight back. Natsume saw this and smirked inwardly then after some 5 seconds he explained it.

"I was standing at the second letter of the alphabet, looking for the ring that fell at the middle of the river. At the end of the lake, the end of the day the ring was found before you! what's the answer?!"

"I was the first letter followed by the second letter of the word alphabet which is letter L.. then ring is round so its O dimwit. After that the middle of the river which is letter V. then at the end of the lake is E. the end of the day is Y, then again the ring is round so, O then it was found before you which is U. now, do you get it polka dots?" he asked as mikan keep on blinking her hazel orbs.

"So that's what they mean." She said to herself as Natsume heard her muttered something.

"About what?" he asked as he went closer to her.

"That I should be happy or shock, that I should give you a chance." She said while she grinned happily.

"Huh? Now I'm confused polkadots. Who said that to you, I'll burn them to crisp." He said while Mikan smirked evilly.

"Hehe, what if I said it's Ruka-pyon who said that, will you still burn him?" she asked innocently while Natsume thought of something.

"Maybe, Not. If he didn't tell you that, you would be in your densest state. Plus you only got 4 letters correct, mind you, you didn't get in order." He said as Mikan twitched an eyebrow.

"Whatever, and how in the hell did you know I just got four correct answers? Are you following me jerk?!" She said as she turned around.

"Let's just say I have sources, so whats the answer? Is it a sweet yes or a hell no?"he asked as Mikan just kept quiet, making Natsume more curious.

"Uhm, Hmmm.." she mumbled as she became serious and as she lowered her head and covered her face with her brunette locks.

"Mikan." he said while Mikan started to step a little further, lift her face up and face Natsume while smiling a little.

"I was standing at the second letter of the alphabet as well, looking for the ring that fell at the middle of the river. At the end of the lake, the end of the day the ring was found before you too. I know your genius, so if you want to know the answer, then you have to guess what I want to say." She said as she walked away leaving a smiling dumbfounded and a rarely smiling Natsume behind.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"


End file.
